Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of digital wallets and other similar means for storing information, transferring information, conducting related transactions, and the like. At the same time, development has also progress in the use of memory tags (e.g., tags employing short range radio technology) for facilitating wireless information transfer. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to enabling effective mechanisms for performing secure transfer of data (e.g., financial data, personal data, etc.) via memory tags.